nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Oceana Capitol
WHat would you do with this OWTB? Just to get some ideas 15:39, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :I wanted to place the state government in this building. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:37, December 25, 2010 (UTC) What does our state need? It's taking me too long before I get anything from Andy, so I want to make a good old list of things we need to have and check what we already have. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:38, December 23, 2010 (UTC) * Bank: Aventis National Bank/Wooden Hurbanovan Bank/Pacific Bank and Insurance * Casino: Casino Hurbanovo * Doctor: Medical Centers of Lovia * Education: Shkola Hurbanovni * Firefighters: Hurbanova Firefighters (13 millstreet, page'll be made soon) * Fuel station: Swift Oil * Hospital: Hurbanoval Hospital * Hotel: Old Oceana Hotel, Oceana Hotel * Internet café: Butique * Liberary: Hurbanova Library * Local museum: Oceana Museum * Parking lots: Multi-storey Car Park Hurbanova * Petting zoo: Kithchow o'Hurbanova * Police: Oceana Police Headquarters * Post office: Post Office Hurbanova * Railway station: Hurbanova Railway Station * Rest home: Rest Home Millstreet * Souvenir shop: L-Souvenirs/Börgerhook Souvenirs * Supermarket: Super 5 Market/Supermarket Doshmat/McMarket/Plemming Supermarket * Vetenarian: The Old Oceans' Farm * Youth center: The Old Oceans' Farm The Oceana Court House is still empty, I already have an idea for this one, but I can't do a thing 'cause I ain't no governor.. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:38, December 23, 2010 (UTC) There are way too many supermarkets. I'll stop Plemming Supermarket. McMarket and Super 5 Market will have to make a deal, 'cause it's too much at the moment. Hurbanova can't sustain two general super markets. (Doshmat is more a tourist attraction than a modern supermarket) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:39, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Uncle OWTB can't find * Baker * Book store * Butcher * Clothing * Drankenspeciaalzaak (:P) * Groenteman * Pet store * Pharmacy/drugs store * Reisbureau * Sports * Swimming pool We do have a Wine shop and a flower store I just found out :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:45, December 23, 2010 (UTC) : You have alot of sports take it from me . Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 23:27, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I meant a sports shop, where you can buy things like sports clothing etc. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:38, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: Yay indeed. Maybe a... Tree-Hugger Butcher? Cristian Latin 18:14, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Mm.. Sounds a bit offensive ain't it? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:42, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm getting tired of the tree-huger jokes so it's time to strike back below the belt, I offer my excuses in advance. --> It is better to hugh a tree than to hugh the alter server. 07:01, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Archives Would you have any from the 1879-1886 period? HORTON11 13:12, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :Documents from that era exist in theory, but I don't think any user ever wrote about them. 15:09, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, pre-1886 surely exist, but many don't mention Hurbanova. Hurbanova was given its current name in 1881, before that period it was known as Calava. Why would you need them? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:14, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Calava, I like that. We shuld name a place in Hurb that. Well I wanted to research my family history, but I don't know if you have documents pertaining to Scotland. HORTON11 15:17, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::No, I wouldn't do that, because that will be confusing if you have two meanings of Calava :) Well, hardly actually, most are about mining activity. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:17, June 24, 2011 (UTC)